


Автомат Джек

by Molly_Shears



Category: Burning Chrome - William Gibson
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, POV Automatic Jack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пикантные откровения о себе самом частенько приходят в самый неожиданный момент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автомат Джек

Думаю, глядя друг на друга, мы с Бобби невольно вспоминали Рикки — не всегда, конечно, временами. Ведь это благодаря ей стало возможным наше самое успешное дельце — сожжение Хром. Жаль, что в итоге Рикки в нас самих почти ничего не поменяла, только добавила новых воспоминаний. И еще установила планку, взять которую второй раз невозможно. Бобби может просиживать в «Джентльмене-Неудачнике» целыми днями, но никогда больше порог бара не переступит человек, ради которого он бы пошел на то, на что пошел ради Рикки. И мы оба это знали. Я так точно. 

Я все еще с завидной регулярностью катался в Нью-Йорк к Финну, чтобы посмотреть, не появилось ли у него чего полезного для нашего дела, но все это было скорее стандартной процедурой, а не реальной необходимостью. Тех денег, что мы подняли, хватило бы на две таких жизни, как моя. Но надо было держать себя в форме, на случай возможного чуда. 

Вечерами, пока Бобби ждал новую карту — наверное, он верил, что с нами еще не все кончено, — я бродил по городу. Здание, в котором раньше находился «Дом Голубых Огней», до сих пор пустовало, хотя желающих прибрать его к рукам было много. Зато вокруг бывшего «Дома» кипела жизнь. Может, дело было в том, что сюда по старой памяти стекались те, кто раньше искал любви под крылышком у Хром — не знаю. Но спрос рождает предложение, иначе как объяснить всех этих девушек и юношей, толпящихся на окрестных улицах в поисках желающих заплатить за их услуги? Их дело, мне-то плевать.

Тот вечер мало чем отличался от предыдущих. Я снова шагал по подсвеченным неоновыми вывесками улицам, думая не о том, куда иду, а о том, как одной своей безумной затеей Бобби умудрился похерить все, чем мы жили раньше. Год прошел, и ни одного нового дела. Я все ждал, когда же настанет тот момент, который превратит нас из напарников в просто хороших знакомых, когда же Бобби Куайн скажет, что ему больше не нужен Автомат-Джек. Скорее всего, это была сила привычки. Именно привычка не давала мне бросить все и уехать куда-нибудь в Европу, проматывать оставленное Хром наследство.

Надо было напиться — алкоголь почти всегда помогает отогнать ненужные мысли, — поэтому я завернул в первый попавшийся бар и устроился за дальним столиком, заказав порцию дорогого виски. А что, мог себе позволить.

Девица подсела за мой столик, когда я приговаривал уже третий стакан. Разрешения она, разумеется, не спросила.

— Ты выглядишь каким-то вялым, — начала она разговор, не потрудившись хотя бы поздороваться, но я заранее знал, о чем будет эта беседа.

— Вообще-то, не интересуюсь, — я надеялся, что мой ответ прозвучит достаточно категорично.

— Да ладно, все интересуются, особенно такие, как ты, — она убрала за ухо выбившуюся из неаккуратного хвоста прядь.

Меня в ней раздражало все: вызывающий макияж, одежда настолько ярких цветов, что даже в полутьме бара у меня от них резало глаза, бесцеремонность, которой девица, похоже, гордилась.

— Какие «такие»?

— Ну, такие… Эй, погоди-ка, ты же Джек, верно? — она прищелкнула пальцами. — Автомат-Джек?

— С чего ты взяла, что меня зовут Джек? 

В определенных кругах ходила слава о нашем дуэте, но вряд ли эта девчонка могла разбираться в таких делах.

Её взгляд остановился на моей механической руке. 

— Догадалась. Твой друг Бобби мне про тебя рассказывал. Вечно серьезный Автомат-Джек.

Похоже, ей доставляло какое-то странное удовольствие произносить мое имя именно так, добавляя к нему прозвище «Автомат».

— Не думал, что Бобби пользуется услугами… — я не договорил, поняв, какую чушь несу. Прошел год. Куайн так и не нашел себе новую женщину — с новой женщиной пришла бы новая цель. Что ему оставалось делать?

— Я Мег, Мег Канарейка — так меня друзья называют.

— Смешно, — я не видел в этом ничего смешного. — Но мне-то какое дело?

— Слушай, у меня тут недалеко квартирка. Тебе не придется тащить меня к себе, если проблема в этом. И я ни слова не скажу твоему другу, если мы с ним снова пересечемся. Ну?

Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить свой решительный отказ, но вдруг подумал, что какая, в сущности, разница, будет это Мег или любая другая девица из любого другого бара? Деньги вообще никакой роли не играют, когда у тебя их полно.

Пока мы по узким переулкам добирались до дома, в котором жила Мег, я почему-то спросил:

— Копишь себе на новые глаза?

— Да! — с восторгом отозвалась она, будто бы я был первым человеком, сумевшим оценить ее заветное желание. — Симстим — это же мечта. Мне осталось не так уж много, и я смогу купить себе Иконы Цейсса, а потом свалю куда-нибудь подальше из этого города.

Я снова подумал о Рикки. Я думал о ней, когда мы зашли в крохотную квартирку, затерявшуюся в старом обшарпанном доме из тех, которые по каким-то причинам забыли снести еще пару десятков лет назад. Думал о ней, когда Мег стала стягивать с себя одежду, продолжая щебетать что-то о горизонтах, которые ей непременно покорятся. Образ Рикки преследовал меня, когда я, упершись коленями в жесткий матрас, начал трахать Мег, которая извивалась подо мной, думая, что ее неумелые ужимки выглядят сексуально. Мне не хотелось видеть, как губы в ярко-красной помаде беззвучно проговаривают мое имя, и я закрыл глаза.

И вот тогда Рикки исчезла.

И вместо нее в матрице ощущений появился Бобби Куайн. Это его я хотел поиметь, как он поимел нашу жизнь. И движения мои становились все яростнее по мере того, как я начинал понимать, что дело было не в Рикки. Она с самого начала была ни при чем. Я выбрал ее потому, что ее выбрал Бобби. И тогда, проводя ночи с Рикки, я был совсем даже не с ней. Я думал, что могу быть для малышки советником, другом, любовником, а на самом деле мне, наверное, было бы плевать, не окажись она выигрышной картой Куайна.

Защита рухнула. Все как в тот день, когда мы сожгли Хром. Но на этот раз блестящими осколками в бесконечную темноту разлетелись мои тщательно выстроенные ледяные стены.

Когда-то давно у меня был друг, который говорил, что самое страшное — отыскать в себе то, чего совсем от себя не ожидаешь. Позже он повесился в одной из захудалых гостиниц, не оставив даже прощальной записки. А мне не было страшно. Потому что я, наверное, знал, что прячется за ледяными стенами, знал это с того самого момента, как Бобби Куайн похлопал меня по плечу и сказал, что нас ждут великие дела — нас двоих.

И я видел, как ловкие пальцы Куайна бегают по клавиатуре, бегают по клавиатуре, бегают по… 

Я сделал Мег больно, я знаю. Слезая с кровати, она утирала хрупкой ладошкой слезы и, когда уходила в ванную, обиженно бросила мне: «Ты действительно машина». Действительно машина — это были не ее слова, это была подтвержденная ею чужая догадка. 

Я не стал дожидаться возвращения Мег. Оставил деньги — гораздо больше оговоренной суммы, — и ушел. Направился обратно в тот же самый бар, решив завершить начатое. 

Можно было бы вернуться домой, собрать вещи и уехать куда-нибудь, никому не сказав, куда. Но, как выяснилось тем вечером, меня рядом с Бобби держала не сила привычки, на которую я так привык грешить. И стоило мне только подумать о том, что я окажусь сам по себе, как становился ясным смысл слов «полное одиночество».

Тогда я действительно напился в хлам и не помнил, как вернулся в квартиру Бобби. Его самого дома не было. Не раздеваясь, я завалился на пол и уснул под тем самым монитором, на котором год назад впервые увидел схему системы защиты Хром.


End file.
